Son of Death
by Arsao Tome
Summary: This is a 'What if Vlad had ambushed Danny after he saved the world during 'Phantom Planet' aftermath story. It will also be a Danny/ Harem story. In the Harem will be: Ember, Desiree, Paulina, Valerie and Dora. Hard T to M.
1. Making a deal with Lady Death

"DANNY!" Called a voice, Danny was down on the ground. He had a hole in the middle of his chest, ecto-plasmic blood was slowly coming out of his chest. He had gave all to protect the world, his mother, the one screaming his name, rushed to her fallen child. Once there, she saw the light slowly leaving his eyes.

"Mom, is that you?" He said weakly, she grabbed him and was crying and held her son to her chest. "I'm so sleepy."

"I know, you get some sleep." She cried, "I love you."

"Love you too, Mom, need to tell you. Was ambushed." Maddie's eyes widened her son was ambushed?

"Who? Who ambushed you?" On his final breath her son had named his killer.

"Vlad..." With that he closed his eyes for the last time. Maddie gently shook her head in disbelief, tears started to fall from her eyes.

"No, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She cried out, she held her son's lifeless body to herself.

_**Making a deal with Lady Death**_

As Maddie was screaming and crying over her son's body, Danny's spirit was looking down with sad eyes. He was dressed in his outfit with a hole in his back and chest. Along with him was a tall woman, she was pale skinned, had long platinum blond hair, pupil-less eyes and was well built.

She was dressed in a black, leather bikini, boots, gloves and a long black cloak. "I wish I could go back," he said. "But, I understand, I am ready to go." She looked at him with love in her eyes and kissed him on his forehead.

"I will allow you to go back but, you will never be human again." She said.

"But why help me?"

"I love you Daniel," she said. "It was too early for you to be here, it wasn't your time."

"Wait did you mean I wouldn't be human again?"

"You will be my avatar as well as my son." She took him in her arms and gave him a huge hug. Danny lowered his head and nodded, "do not worry. I'll be there for you when you need me." She kissed him again.

(Five Years later)

It was raining and on a tombstone it read 'Here lies Daniel Jackson Fenton A.K.A. Danny Phantom. Son, Brother, Friend, Hero 1991-2009' the ground was wet and muddy. A hand was slowly digging itself out of the grave. It grabbed on to the ground and started to force the rest of its body out of the grave.

He was tired, muddy and wet. He had long platinum blond hair and slightly pale skin. He was dressed in a black suit, tie and shoes and a white shirt. He was breathing hard and fell asleep on the wet ground not knowing that someone was called to pick him up.

Continued

Note: This is a 'What if Vlad had ambushed Danny after he saved the world during 'Phantom Planet'?' aftermath story. It will also be a Danny/ Harem story.

In the Harem will be: Ember, Desiree, Paulina, Valerie and Dora.


	2. The return of a dear friend

A car was racing down the road all the way to Amity Cemetery. Someone, got out of the car and opened the gates of the cemetery. He got back in and drove to were Danny's grave was. "There he is!" Said a male voice.

"Kwan, Dash get him!" Said a female voice. So two people got out, grabbed Danny's body and placed him in the back and laid him down, his head was on her lap. She stroked his hair and they took off.

"How did you know that he was still alive Paulina?" Said Kwan.

"Someone called me and told me that he was alive. No, I don't know who it was." She said.

**The return of a dear friend**

The car pulled up to a manor and they got out carrying Danny into the house. Once inside, Paulina had lead them to a huge bathroom. "Okay, lay him down." They do, "thanks guys."

"Are you going to be okay?" Asked Dash, she nodded.

"I'll be fine Dash."

"Okay, call us if you need us."

"I will, thanks again guys." So they left and she started to strip Danny of his clothes after running a bath for him. She cleaned the mud and blood off of him. Then she stripped and slipped in to hold him against her to keep him from drowning in the tub. Then he started to wake up, he was focusing on to the soft pillows his head was on.

A pair of slim thighs were wrapped around his waist holding him to her tightly, she slowly started to wash his hair and make it soft and silky. Just then she felt his arousal and blushed, 'I wonder if he likes me?' Unknown to her, Danny could hear her thoughts and read what's in her heart.

"Yeah, I do 'lina." He said sleepy, she gasped.

"How did you...?"

"Know what you are thinking?" He finished, he started to sit up to look at her. She gasped again as she saw his blue-green eyes. "Its part of my new powers. Thanks for getting me 'lina." He hugged her tightly, then he told about what had happened. She was interested in his story, "what's today?"

"The 30th."

"What month?"

"April, why?" Danny was stunned.

"I died five years, three months ago."

"That's right."

"But my death is still fresh." Just then he heard someone in his head.

[That's because time runs slow in the Nether Realm my son.]

'Mom?' It was Lady Death.

[That's right son. I just wanted to let you know that if you need me just call me.]

'Yes Ma'am.' He said, "Lina? We need to talk."

"Of course." She said, so they got out of the tub and she gave him a robe to wear.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Danny was going over what he wanted to say and just said it. "Paulina, I'm the 'ghost-boy' or rather, I was." She was in shock.

Continued


	3. Welcoming a child home

"What?" said Paulina. "How can that be?" Danny had just revealed his deepest secret to someone. He told her had what happened when he was fourteen and how he had almost died in an accident with his parents' machine, which changed him in to the 'Ghost Boy'.

"So, yeah." He said, "that is what had happened to me." Paulina had went over to him and hugged him tightly, slid on to his lap and kissed him passionately. She looked at him after she pulled off and looked at him.

"I want you to be with your parents and tell them the truth." She said, Danny looked shocked at her.

"Huh?" He said, even though Maddie, his mom, might know about him his father might not so he could understand where she was coming from. "Alright, I'll go see them."

**Welcoming a child home**

The next morning at the cemetery, the police were there trying to figure out what was going on and why the city's hero's grave was desecrated like it was. "Who would do such a thing?" Said an officer.

"I don't know," said the chief. "Someone not right." Just then a portal had opened up and a young man had walked out of it. He had face paint on that made him look like a demented clown, a baseball jersey that had the word 'Juggalo' on the front of it, black cargo pants, gloves, a bowler hat and was carrying a bo staff with an hourglass on top of it. The chief looked over to see him, "Freak show What the hell are you doing here?"

Clockwork's best student of time had went over to the chief of police and smirked. "Why, I have come to help our esteemed police force." He said, "I know what happened here."

"You do?"

"Yes, I am a student of time after all." He went over to the grave and looked around.

"Well," he said.

"Oh, Fenton dug himself out of his own grave that's all." Freak show said as if it was the simplest thing.

"DUG HIMSELF OUT?!"

"Yes and was taken away."

"By who?"

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you."

"Can't or won't?"

"Can't," he lied. "Now if you excuse me."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile Danny and Paulina were asleep in her bed snuggling against each other. She was resting her head against his shoulder and holding on to him protectively. She was just content to hold him, she knew he was too weak to make love to her. She just looked at him, 'I love you so much, Danny.' She thought, then she got a dark look in her eye. 'Vlad will pay for what he did! I swear it sweetheart.'

Unknown to either of them, a couple of books had appeared on her nightstand one was solid gold while the other one was leather bound and had chains connected to it. They were both spell books for her to help Danny. Then a set of clothes was on a chair by Danny and hanging off of the chair was a shoulder harness with twin .27 handguns and a sheathed sword.

Along with the clothes and weapons was a note for him. The next morning, he slowly started to awake and saw that he was being held by Paulina and now he got a good look at her, he saw she had a killer body. A nice large d cup bust line, soft supple skin and long beautiful hair.

He started to slowly get up and was in pain. His jostling woke her up. "Mmm, Danny? What are you doing up?" She said as she held him down. "You're not strong enough to move yet. She was right, even blinking hurt right now. "Get some rest, everything will be fine." She said as she kissed him on the nose, "I promise." So he relented and laid back down to get some more sleep.

The next time he woke up nothing hurt and he was alone in bed. He felt someone holding his hand. He slowly turned his head to the person holding his hand. It was his mother, she looked like she hadn't aged a day. "Succubus," he said weakly. Maddie looked over to him.

"Danny!" She went over to hug him softly but firmly, she grabbed a glass with water in it and held it for him to drink out of it. "When Paulina called us and told us you were alive, we came right over." She cried, "I missed you my son."

"I missed you too mom." He said weakly, she held him tightly. He rested safely in his mother's arms as she sobbed happy tears. Her son was given back to her.

Continued


End file.
